Emma Ross
Emma Ross is the deuteragonist of JESSIE. She was born on April 19, 1998 to Morgan Ross and Christina Ross in New York City. She is the only biological child in the Ross family. Emma is also the oldest child. She is currently 16-years of age and is in 11th grade. Emma is portrayed by Peyton List. History In the first episode, we met her as thst kid in the Ross family, as well as a straight A student, very studious and hardworking. A little boy crazy, she is obsessed with clothes and shoes, and usually has "problems" with her wardrobe. She often gets into fights with her slightly younger brother, Luke, but they do get along sometimes. Personality Emma is a girly, sweet, and very fashionable teenage girl. Though she is a bit of an airhead, she strives to do her best with everything she does. Emma displays a little bit of sass into most things. That's probably where her sister Zuri gets it from. Emma has a very good sisterly bond with Zuri, but usually fights with Luke and occasionally Ravi. She is assumed to be a Directioner, because in random conversations or dreams, she brings up the band. Description She has long, blonde, straight hair and brown eyes. She has pale, creamy skin and is pretty tall for her age. She likes girly clothes and is very beautiful. She sometimes curls her hair. She normally wears her hair down, but sometimes also wears it up. Her regular choices of shoes are usually flats but sometimes can be seen wearing heels. She wears glasses in some episodes, suggesting she may be wearing contacts most of the time. Relationships Jessie Prescott (Season 1-Present; Nanny; Best Friends) Emma and Jessie seem to have the closest relationship in the family, most likely because they are close in age. Although Emma gets mad at her often for not understanding her, she loves Jessie very much, as though she is her sister.Emma is mostly loves her self she and Jessie are like sisters she always let Jessie know when something is up and when she needs her so that Jessie will be there...They are the closets in the family mostly is because they are nearly much same age they are that close to each other. They work together at the Empire Skate Building,but on Jessie's 1st week working there,Emma was mean to her as her boss. (See Jemma) Luke Ross (2004-Present; Brother) Luke is Emma's younger adopted brother. They have the classical brother-sister relationship, they tend to fight and argue a lot, but love each other very much. Sometimes Emma helps Luke. For example in Pain in the Rear Window when Luke is injured, Emma helps him. Ravi Ross (2011-Present; Brother) Emma's second younger brother.They fight occasionally, but get along most of the time. Zuri Ross (2004:Present; Younger Sister) Emma is Zuri's eldest sister. They have a good sisterly bond. Zuri helps Emma with her web cast and blog Kitty Couture. Emma also let's Zuri sit on her lap and she also braids Zuri's hair occasionally. They like to have fun together. Zuri and Emma can be found playing dress ups, having tea parties and giving fashion advice to their nanny, Jessie Prescott (See Zuma). Caleb Shannon (2013-2014 Ex-Boyfriend) Emma met Caleb in G.I. Jessie. Caleb's older sister Darla and Emma's nanny Jessie are enemies. When Jessie said she was going back to New York, Emma ran away with Caleb and Jessie had to find them with the help of Emma's siblings. Emma and Caleb have probably broken up but it is unknown. Boomer (2014 Co-worker; Good Friends) Emma worked with Boomer since Snack Attack. She got fired for accidentally not watching the cart in Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening,but became rehired after Boomer realized it was an accident. In Help Not Wanted, he makes Emma the boss. Appearences She has appeared in every episode (excluding Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' and World Wide Web of Lies). Trivia *The role of Emma was originally named "Annabel". *Emma is the only biological child of the Ross family. *Emma is the first main character to be absent in an episode. *Emma revealed she has a huge crush on Jordan Taylor. *Emma is the only Ross child to not appear in every episode. (Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' and World Wide Web of Lies). **She was also used with Bertram Winkle (Cattle Calls & Scary Walls). *In an alternate future, Emma apparently discovers time travel and has her face carved to replace the Statue of Liberty's. (The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day). *She and Zuri were upset - even crying, when Jessie and Tony broke up, showing she is a strong Tessie shipper. (Break-Up and Shape-Up). *Emma is a fan of One Direction and Austin Moon. (She had a dream about 1D in Quitting Cold Koala, fan of Austin Moon shown in Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year). *She was dating Caleb, but it's (Darla's brother) in GI Jessie. *Emma seems to have an obsession with glitter. (Morning Rush) * She doesn't like Brooks * In Season 3 finale Joey Rooney had a crush on her. * Mrs. Chesterfield hates Emma the least out of the Ross kids, saying she was "not the most unbearable child." * She accidentally revealed that Jordan Taylor was her password. * She writes stuff on her hand whenever she wants to remember it, like how she wrote "Lie to Jessie about party Saturday night." Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Ross Family Category:Images of Emma Ross Category:Ross Teens Category:Ross kids Category:Friends of Jessie Prescott Category:Friends of Luke Ross Category:Friends of Ravi Ross Category:Friends of Zuri Ross Category:Friends of Bertram Wrinkle Category:New York Citzens Category:Students